


Wicked Game

by The_resolution_to_take_flight



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Competition, Dreamsharing, F/M, Harems, Inspired by Music, Multi, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_resolution_to_take_flight/pseuds/The_resolution_to_take_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.<br/>What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you...</p><p>When Shining Saotome insists that Nanami Haruka faces her feelings, he devises a competition to bring her closer to the idols of STARISH. But by letting her inhabit dreams with each of the young men, this game is far more wicked than Haruka can even imagine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

Nanami Haruka scurried through the winding corridors of the Master Course dormitories. Her hurried footsteps echoed softly as she ran, red-faced and panting. She had managed to oversleep _again_ , likely the result of her late-night inspiration in penning a new piece. Her inability to control when ideas struck was seriously ruining her sleep patterns, and this was the second time that fortnight that she had dozed well past breakfast and into rehearsal.

Clutching scores to her chest, Haruka rounded the final corner, raced through the open door of the music room, and began apologising frantically to the group. “I’m so sorry everyone, I-”

Her apology was cut short as she caught her foot on the leg of a stray chair. Her music flew from her arms, and she fell forward, destined for injury.

Before she realised it, she found herself in Natsuki’s arms, moments from impact. “Haru-chan, you really must be more careful,” he gently reprimanded, smiling down at her flushed face.

“S-shinomiya-san,” Haruka stuttered. 

Natsuki steadied her so she could stand, and began to help Masato and Cecil pick up the variously strewn papers. Haruka went to apologise again, but was stopped by Syo. “Nanami, don’t worry, it’s really not a problem.”

“Besides,” Cecil added, gathering the last page, “it’s all fixed now.”

“Take a seat, my lady.” Ren ushered Haruka to the piano stool. “You seem tired this morning. Another late night?” he teasingly scolded.

“You really should take more care of your health, Nanami,” Tokiya concurred.

“I’m very sorry everyone,” she replied, “I hope you started without me.”

Otoya explained what they’d started working on, but as they were about to resume, a heavy pulse began vibrating through the floor. The beat grew stronger, deep and driving. An electronic riff buzzed from every corner of the room.

“Isn’t this… the Eurythmics?” Ren queried.

“The Eu-what?” Cecil asked.

A woman began to sing through the hidden speakers in a taunting, rich voice. _Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas- everybody’s looking for something…_

“What on earth…?” Syo furrowed his brow and scanned the room. “Could it possibly be...”

“Saotome.” Masato and Tokiya said flatly. By now, they expected nothing less.

A rousing laugh confirmed their suspicions. The ground groaned beneath their feet and a large disk of flooring rose upwards, supported by a tall, marble column and powered by large machinery.

“I thought this was supposed to be a music room?” Syo loudly whispered to Otoya, who had his head tilted so far to the left, his neck might have snapped.

 _Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused…_ Over the music, the laughing drew closer. Shining Saotome appeared through the floor as the machinery ground to a halt, the song fading away as he began to speak.

“Grrrrreetings!” Saotome somersaulted across the room, away from the newly-risen column, which somehow now seemed like it had always belonged in the room. Amidst the startled faces staring back at him, he began to speak, standing proudly on the lid of the grand piano (much to Masato’s horror). “You are probably wondering why I am here… it is to tell you of a grand scheme, a competition that I would like you all to be a part of!”

“But President, isn’t the UTA-PRI award approaching? Surely you don’t want us focusing on two competitions at once?” Tokiya asked.

“This is not a competition I think you will refuse…” Saotome rumbled, and then turned his attention to Haruka. “Miss Nanami.”

Haruka snapped of her daze. “Yes!”

“Tell me, what do you dream?”

“Uh… President, I don’t understand.”

“Do you dream Miss Nanami?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands out wide.

“…yes?”

At her reply, he moved his face in close and peered over his glasses. “And Miss Nanami, when you dream, _who_ do you dream of?”

Every jaw in the room dropped except for Haruka’s. She was too busy trying to keep her face from catching fire in embarrassment.

Saotome stepped away and let out a bellowing laugh. “You don’t have to reply, Miss Nanami, your feelings are hidden from everyone, including yourself. But it has come time for you to get to know your idols more perrrrsonally.” Turning back to the rest of the group, he announced, “I have disestablished the no-love rule.”

The gravity of Saotome’s words hit the idols with full force. “You mean…?”

“BUT WAIT!” Saotome interrupted. “I mentioned a competition, yes?”

He snapped his fingers, and the column descended from whence it came. However, sitting atop the floor panel was a table with two headsets on it. Saotome bounded across to the table and picked one up. “These,” he explained, “are virtual reality devices that tap into your dreams, allowing you to inhabit a dream as you wish to. It also links the dreams of those who wear them at the same time...”

“YOUR CHALLENGE,” Saotome shouted, “is to romance Miss Nanami, and prove to her that you are worthy of her affections.”

Haruka let out an involuntary squeak. _Romance? My affections?_

“Do not fret, Miss Nanami, your feelings are dormant, but they are very much alive. Let the competition be a means for you to express them,” Saotome purred, and returned his attention to the young men. “You each have three days in which Haruka will spend time with you, and you alone, before you use the dream devices. Use that time wisely to show her your true feelings. There is a roster on my door with the dates.”

“President-!”

Before anyone could voice their outrage and confusion, he let out a laugh, grabbed a rope that descended from the ceiling, and was whisked into nothingness.

Silence filled the room and hung stale in the air. Haruka sat there trembling. _Dormant_ _feelings?_ she asked herself.

“Haruka, are alright?” Otoya placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed her shaking. “You’re trembling like a leaf.”

“I’m not surprised,” Cecil said, “you must be upset.”

“The president has overstepped the mark this time,” Tokiya said bitterly.

Ren agreed, saying “A true gentleman would pursue a lady honourably, not through some competition.”

Syo moved to stand next to Haruka and placed his hand on her other shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t you worry about a thing Nanami, we’ll protect you.”

Haruka gave a weak smile. “Thank you everyone, you’re very kind to be so worried about me. I think I need some time alone now, to think over what Saotome has said.” With that she pushed back the piano stool and silently left the room.

Otoya went to follow, but Syo held him back.

“We’re involved in this as much as her,” Masato reasoned, pulling out his phone. “If _we_ help, she’ll only feel more confused.”

“What are you doing?” Ren asked, watching Masato flick through his contacts.

“I’m phoning Tomochika.” He pressed to dial and strode away to one corner of the room.

Together, the group grabbed chairs and sat, wishing they could do something but feeling utterly helpless.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, Tomochika entered the music room where the idols were patiently waiting. They all jumped to their feet with concern written all over their faces.

Tomochika laughed. “Honestly, you all look like you’re waiting to see if Haruka made it out alive. She’s really quite okay.”

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

“I do have some news for you though,” she added. “She wants you to go ahead with the challenge.”

“Truly?” Ren asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise. “That really doesn’t seem like Nanami at all.”

Tomochika explained, “She seems to think that Saotome knows what he’s doing and trusts his judgement. Plus, I personally think that this has piqued her curiosity about all of you.” She gave a sly wink. Masato turned a vivid shade of scarlet.

“So, what do we do?” Otoya asked.

“The right thing to do,” Cecil said. “We go ahead with the plan but make it a pleasant experience for Nanami.”

The group nodded in agreement.

“Plus,” Ren added, “this is an excellent way to clear the air and tell Haruka how we feel.” A few went to retort, but Ren simply laughed. “Come on, as if you don’t have feelings for her. You’re as obvious as it gets.”

The retorts died away, and a few of the idols began faintly blushing.

Syo piped up. “How are we going to do that though? It’s not like you can just, well, say that stuff.”

“You guys really have no idea,” Tomochika said, disappointedly shaking her head. “Take her on dates, tell her about yourselves. And if you struggle with words, you use music. For goodness sakes, you’re all musicians! You know first-hand how much power music has to express feelings. In any case, you might want to check that roster, the first dates are coming up very soon.”

“How soon exactly?” Otoya asked.

“See for yourselves.” Tomochika walked towards the door, but stopped, turning back with a menacing look. “By the way, if any of you hurt my Haruka, none of you will leave this course alive.” She turned on her heel and strode away with a wave of her hand.

A shiver ran up their spines.

“Well that’s something to keep in mind,” Tokiya said.  

“Agreed.” Syo nodded. “Geez, she’s scary.”

 

 

 

“Why the hell does Cecil get to go first?!” Syo shouted. “He’s known Nanami the least out of all of us!”

The guys bustled around Saotome’s door, desperately trying to read the schedule.

“You say that, but I’ve known Haruka for much longer than-” Cecil began.

“Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that stuff about being a cat and all that bull. It’s not exactly believable,” Syo huffed.

“In any case, Syo,” Ren interrupted, “I think you might be pleased to know that as a result of going first, he only has twenty-four hours to figure out his game plan.”

“It starts the day after tomorrow?” Masato asked.

Sure enough, the dates on the roster hadn’t given him much time to plan at all. Cecil, however, simply brushed it aside. “I’ve been planning how I’d date Haruka for a very long time,” he smiled. “She simply deserves the best.”

If Syo had rolled his eyes much more, they might have dislodged from their sockets.

On the other side of the door, Saotome listened to their conversation. _Superb, marrrvelous, this is all going very much to plan…_


	2. Baptism By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil reveals his feelings to Haruka through Mark Wilkinson’s song, ‘Baptism by Fire'. Feel free to listen to this song for reference and effect while you read this chapter. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RTitULJLf8)

Haruka awoke to a gentle knocking on her door. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up out of the covers. It was early morning, with the light of dawn filtering through the curtains she had forgotten to shut. She certainly hadn’t slept well the night of Saotome’s announcement, but she was too tired last night to even think. In fact, she’d accidentally slept in yesterday’s clothes. Haruka looked down at the creases and folds on the fabric and her arms and sighed.

Eventually, she rose to her feet and opened the door. The empty hall greeted her. _I must have been too slow_ , she thought. Stepping out into the corridor to check if anyone else was around, her foot brushed against something. A square envelope lay at the foot of her door. She bent down and picked it up, and closing the door behind her, she sat down at the desk, curious to see its contents.

 A shiny CD was the first thing she pulled out of the envelope, with nothing but “Cecil” written on it in delicate cursive. Beneath the CD was a letter, crisply folded on cream paper:

 

_My Dearest Nanami Haruka,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. This plan that Saotome has made is not how I wanted our days alone together to be, but I could never turn away from a moment with you. Just know that I will treat you like the princess you are. To fully explain how I feel, there is no better way than through song, and this song in particular expresses the words and emotions I wish to say. Once you have listened to it and dressed for the day, would you meet me by my room?_

_Kind wishes,_

_Aijima Cecil_

 

Haruka felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Cecil’s words were kind and reassuring, and she knew that the next three days would be quite special. Although she was terrified initially by Saotome’s proposal, the more she thought about it, the more excited she had become. She had always supressed how she felt about her friends, grateful for the no-love rule, but in its absence, she felt emotions bubbling away in her chest that she scarcely knew how to name. Nonetheless, she trusted her friends, and knew that she was in safe hands.

She took the CD over to the player next to her desk and pushed it into the device, before walking over to her closet. As she rifled through her clothes to find a nice dress for the day, the gentle strumming of a guitar began. A warm voice began to sing, and Haruka was transported…

She was standing in a field of grass. The green blades danced around her, so long overgrown they reached her waist. A warm breeze carved silken paths through the landscape and tossed at her hair, while a prick of light trailed through the sky, a star falling from its place. She found herself staring at the sky as more and more stars tumbled above her head. _Haruka_ , a voice whispered, and she turned to see Cecil behind her, his teal eyes glinting in the dim starlight. _I love you…_

As the lilting rhythm of the guitar faded with a final chord, Haruka found herself back in her room and alone. She breathed out gently, soothed by the music, and selected a dress in navy cotton, laying out on her bed. As she undressed and stepped into her shower, the words and melody to the song trickled through her mind.

 

 

The three days with Cecil flew past in a blur. With every greeting and farewell, Cecil kissed Haruka’s hand royally, and insisted on escorting her wherever they went, arm in arm. While meals and rehearsals were shared with the whole group, the rules of the competition meant that Haruka and Cecil were never long apart from each other, and had to spend most of their free time away from the others. Jealousy was evident on a few faces. Both Ren and Syo were more vociferous than usual, while Tokiya and Masato barely said a word all day. Otoya and Natsuki would snatch a worried glance occasionally when no-one was watching.

Haruka was oblivious to all of this. She was simply enjoying spending more time with Cecil, and learning about his life before becoming an idol.

Early in the afternoon on the first day, Cecil impulsively grabbed Haruka’s hand and ran outside. Haruka was surprised to say the least, and in Cecil’s haste, she didn’t have the breath to ask where they were going. When he finally slowed, she looked around and saw they were in a shady grove. Cecil was gazing upwards, looking from tree to tree.

“Cecil-kun, where are we?”

“I found this place a few weeks ago. It’s really peaceful isn’t it?”

Haruka nodded. There was a stillness to the air amidst the quiet chirping of insects. “But what are you looking for?” she asked, as he walked between the trees.

“A tree to climb,” he said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Here, this one looks strong enough.” He immediately grabbed a branch and pulled himself upwards with ease.

Haruka stood at the base of the tree and looked up.

“What’s wrong, Nanami?” Cecil called down.

“I… I’m… in a dress… and I’ve never… climbed a tree before…”

Cecil leapt down to the lowest branch, charmed by Haruka’s innocence. “Never mind that,” he said, “take my hand.”

“O-okay.” She reached upwards, and he took his hand in hers, and he hoisted her quickly up to him, Haruka letting out a squeak as he did. He helped her all the way up, reminding her not to be scared. If Haruka couldn’t cling to a branch, she clung to Cecil, more than slightly terrified. He found it was satisfying to be her protector for a while. 

After a while, Cecil stopped on a solid branch. Shakily, Haruka sat down, while Cecil held her around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. He propped himself up behind her, leaning his weight into the tree trunk.

“Are you still afraid, Nanami?”

She nodded. “A little, but I think it’s okay now.” She paused. “Why do you climb trees?”

Cecil chuckled. “Take a listen, and you’ll understand.”

Haruka took a moment to take in her surroundings, but couldn’t hear anything. “It’s almost silent up here.”

Cecil leaned forward. “Listen harder,” he whispered into her ear.

Haruka listened to the silence once again, concentrating deeply. In the silence, she began to realise the other sounds around her; the leaves rustling in the wind, a singing bird, insect chirps. Soon, the whole grove seemed to be alive with music. “I think I hear it now.”

“That’s why I climb trees. I like the peace and the music of nature. The muses have blessed me with a voice, but I must learn from the voices around me. I simply wanted to share this part of my life with you.”

They sat for a while longer in the peace of the grove, Haruka leaning back into Cecil’s chest. He cradled her amongst the branches as the afternoon slipped past, cherishing each of her delicate breaths. Never before had he shared his moments in the trees with anyone, but was truly happy that he could with Nanami. It had been almost an hour when they descended from the tree and walked back to the dormitories, and that evening, Haruka couldn’t help but remember how serene and happy she had been sitting with Cecil on that tree in the grove.  

 

 

Amongst Cecil’s many surprises over their time together, one thing that amazed Haruka was that their conversations seemed to stretch for miles. Whether they spoke of their childhoods, their passions, or little things that played on their minds, they almost always had something to talk about. The truth was that Cecil loved talking to Haruka, her melodic voice singing to him like the birds he had come to know in the trees. His heart filled with sunshine in every conversation they shared.

The evening of the second night, Cecil escorted Haruka outside. On the hill looking down on the lake, he had laid out a picnic blanket, complete with rice cakes, fruit, and exotic deserts.

“This is lovely, Cecil,” Haruka beamed, as he helped her sit on the woollen rug.

“The night was too lovely to waste,” he replied with a smile. The air was still warm from the day, and a soft breeze floated up from the lake. Stars were beginning to dot the purple sky, joined by a few green fireflies dancing in the grass nearby.

They shared their picnic over a few hours, savouring the fruit and giggling over rice cakes, but when it came to the desserts, Haruka was baffled.

“Cecil-kun, what are these?”

He explained, “These are delicacies in Agnapolis, some of the national desserts we treasure. This one here is a pastry, made with honey, orange essence, and macadamias. And this one is a berry flan, with a special custard- the recipe is known only by three bakers in Agnapolis and nowhere else in the world. Here, try this one first.”

Haruka opened her mouth wide as Cecil held the honeyed pastry out for her to take a bite. The pastry flaked under her bite, large crumbs sticking to her lips, but it melted on her tongue, sweet and floral. Licking her lips, she nodded in approval and made a contented noise.

“It’s delicious!” she said, finishing the whole pastry in a second bite.

“I’m glad you liked it. Would you care to try the other one?”

Haruka nodded eagerly and opened wide once more. The pastry was firmer, a buttery shell, and the fruit was tangy, but the custard filling was unlike anything she had ever tasted. It was warm, gooey, and rich, with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

“Cecil, this is so good,” Haruka immediately sighed, her mouth still full. She realised her mistake and clapped a hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

Cecil laughed. “They’re delicious aren’t they? I had them especially brought over by one of my father’s cooks, since I can’t get them here.”

Haruka swallowed her mouthful. “Do you miss home a lot?”

“Yes, sometimes. I miss the food and the people, my family particularly, but,” he leant backwards onto the rug, “I wouldn’t change a thing. It’s been so wonderful meeting you and sharing music together. You don’t know how happy you make me.”

Haruka smiled, replying “I’m glad you’re here too.”

A small gust of wind rolled up the hill, sending a chill through Haruka. Cecil reached over into the basket and brought out a small blanket. “I thought it might get a little cold,” he said, wrapping it around her. She clutched it tight and thanked him, and for a while, they sat and gazed at the stars, before bidding each other good night.

 

 

Before Haruka even knew, her third day with Cecil arrived, and his final surprise was revealed. He whisked her away soon after breakfast, leaving the grounds of the Master Course in a chauffeured car. Haruka urged Cecil say where they were headed, but he refused, a twinkle in his eye.

The car drove for a while through the countryside, before eventually stopping outside of a bathhouse, traditional in appearance, with a quiet and luxurious air.

Cecil led Haruka inside. “I’ve booked some massages for us today. You’re been working hard, and you deserve something nice every once in a while. Besides, this house specialises in the massages like those in Agnapolis.” He spoke to the woman in the foyer, who nodded and brought them to the massage parlour.

Haruka hesitated at the door. “Are we… in the same room?”

The lady shook her head. “There will be a screen between you so you are separated.”

Haruka sighed in relief, glad that she didn’t have to cross that bridge yet. The woman continued, and took Haruka to the right of the room, while Cecil went left, where a male attendant was waiting. A decorative paper screen was unfolded between the massage tables, Haruka able to see Cecil’s silhouette through the paper. A warm feeling rushed through her chest and pooled in her stomach, simply from knowing how close they were to each other while they changed. As she undid her dress, she watched Cecil pulling his shirt over his head. She was unable to tear her eyes away, entranced by his figure and desperately curious to see.

Haruka was brought back to reality, as her attendant re-entered the room. She hastily wrapped a towel around her, before being led to a sunken bath, steaming and fragrant. The lady left her in and left, the screen sliding shut behind her. Haruka disrobed, stepping into the salty water. She sank gratefully in and watched mint leaves spin upon the surface in the ripples she’d made. Cecil’s silhouette replayed in her mind. _What was I even thinking? I was looking at him so… so… illicitly! Maybe I_ do _want to know…_ Haruka let her thoughts drift away as the warm water soaked into her skin.

After a while, the door slid open again, and the attendant handed Haruka a sweet-smelling body scrub to use. “Once you’re done, stay as long as you like in the water. I’ll wait for you outside.” Standing from the water, Haruka covered herself from limb to limb in the mixture, scented with dates and honey. It scratched at her skin at first, but soon she found it soothing and pleasant. Stepping back into the water, she washed it away, her skin feeling like fine silk.

Eventually, Haruka emerged from the water, with some reluctance, and towelled. The water had been so warm and comforting that she could have stayed for hours. She re-entered the main parlour, blushing at the sight of the paper screen, and was told to lie face down on the massage table, much to Haruka’s relief. For the next hour, the masseuse worked on Haruka’s muscles, especially the tension through her neck and shoulders. Haruka lost all sense of time, drifting through consciousness as the lady worked. By the time both she and Cecil were finished for the day, it was early in the afternoon. As Cecil led her to the waiting car, he took her arm in his, brushing his fingers along her silken skin. 

“Did you enjoy your massage, Haruka? You smell wonderful.”

Haruka nodded, blushing. “I didn’t realise how much I needed it- I’ve never felt this relaxed before.” But in truth, as relaxed as she felt physically, her mind was buzzing.

Their dream session was only a few hours away.

 

 

Saotome had prepared a room especially for the pairings. Haruka and Cecil entered the sparsely decorated room that evening, with two beds and a table next to each. “Please, take your places.” Saotome said. Haruka nervously lay down under the crisp white sheets, avoiding all eye contact with Cecil. After all, they’d be spending more time together shortly. Ringo stepped forward to set up the headset for Haruka, and Hyuga did the same for Cecil. Ringo left a reassuring whisper in Haruka’s ear before he finished; “Don’t forget Haruka, this will all just be a dream.”

Soon, it was time to begin. Saotome led the countdown, the lights dimmed, and Haruka and Cecil drifted into sleep…

 

 

The veils before Haruka’s vision parted in a creamy wave. A lavish room was laid out in front of her, an exotic chamber filled with soft, pale cloths and rich burgundy silks. Incense swirled through the room in the afternoon light, and Haruka watched as it curled around the furniture. _Where am I?_

She moved to step forwards, but was taken aback by a sensation along her legs. Looking down, she noticed that she was dressed in silk skirts that lapped at her ankles. The fabric gathered at her waist, and the sleeves of the dress flowed in translucent, lavender ripples.

As Haruka inspected the sleeves that seemed to go on forever, a curtain across the room rustled, and Cecil emerged.

“Cecil-kun?”

“Haruka.” Cecil walked slowly across the room towards her. Haruka’s heart fluttered. _It’s all just a dream…_

Cecil knelt down at Haruka’s feet, took one hand in his, and gave it a delicate kiss. “You look beautiful, my princess.”

Heat rose to Haruka’s cheeks. The desires that she had suppressed were slowly building in her chest. She went to speak, but was stopped when Cecil left another kiss on the back of her hand. As he stood, he said, “I have wanted this moment with you from the first time we met. I yearned for the day I could share my dreams with you, and now, I can.” He gazed into Haruka’s eyes. “I know that you feel something for me, but I don’t know exactly how you feel. If you don’t want this, then just tell me and I’ll-”

He was silenced by Haruka’s lips. She pressed against him, standing on tiptoes to reach. Cecil’s kiss tasted like nutmeg, rich and sweet on Haruka’s lips. Time froze as they savoured the moment.

Eventually Haruka drew away, and as her eyes opened, she realised what she had done. “Cecil, I-I don’t know what came over me, I just had to…” she blurted out, before covering her mouth.

Cecil smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “But you don’t regret it, do you?”

“Not at all,” she whispered happily. This time Cecil met her lips halfway, their kiss soft, but burning with passion. She felt Cecil shiver as she traced her fingers along his back, and when they drew apart, he whispered softly into her ear. “What do you desire, princess?”

Haruka’s mind filled with the image of the paper screen in the bath house, the unchaste thoughts of Cecil’s body with hers, and with insatiable curiosity, she whispered in return. “You.”

Cecil felt a tingle run down his spine. “You can’t hold back any longer either?”

Haruka pressed her lips against his, begging.

Cecil led Haruka towards the canopy bed in the centre of the room, his heart pounding. He could feel her nervous trembling as well. “May I?” he asked softly, moving behind Haruka and slowly undoing the silken dress. The lavender fabric slid down Haruka’s skin, revealing her pale, smooth shoulders. As the silks pooled at her feet, Cecil embraced her from behind, and breathed gently on her skin. The warm safety of his embrace calmed Haruka’s nerves, soothed by the heat of his hands.

Once he let go, Haruka turned, and slipped the jacket from Cecil’s bronzed shoulders, but when she moved her hands to the waistband of his trousers, he gave a grimace. “Cecil-kun, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “There’s something I need to tell you before we go any further.” He winced, and breathed out slowly. At first Haruka stood in confusion, not seeing any change, but then she gasped. Two fluffy ears emerged from his hair.

“…cat ears?” she asked.

Cecil nodded. “The curse I was under had a few… side-effects. I can supress them, but not always.”

Haruka reached up to touch them, grazing her fingers across the black fur. They twitched under her touch.

“Please, that tickles,” Cecil giggled.

Haruka smiled, and drew her hand away.

“It’s a bit off-putting, I know.” He sighed.

“Actually, they’re adorable.” Haruka blushed, “and kind of sexy.” She slid her hands under the waistband of his pants once more. “Any other surprises I should know about?” She asked, carefully removing his trousers.

“No more surprises, I promise.” He pulled Haruka onto the bed, pausing at the sight of her naked figure.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, self-conscious under his gaze.

“You’re just… so beautiful,” he breathed. He lowered his head to Haruka’s chest and cradled her towards him. Before Haruka could ask what he was doing, he began to lick her breasts. With every stroke across her nipples, he sent shocks along her skin, and Haruka began to moan. Grinning, Cecil lapped faster, sucking and biting. With every yelp and moan she made, he was more and more aroused.

Tracing a finger upwards along her thigh, Cecil let his hand wander to Haruka’s folds. Haruka blushed, realising how wet she was. With soft purr, Cecil moved his head downwards along her stomach. He rested his chin between her legs and let his tongue lick at her entrance. Haruka’s back arched as he lapped at her juices. Thrilled, she ran her fingers though his hair, brushing past an ear as she did. Cecil jolted, before lapping with more ferocity, and Haruka gave a soft squeak.

Just when she thought she had a chance to recover, Cecil slid a long finger into her folds, twitching at the centre of her core. As he moved, Haruka cried out in pleasure. Another finger joined the first, sending more pangs of desire through her body.

Cecil kissed upwards along her stomach, slowly removing his fingers as he did.

“Cecil-kun,” Haruka gasped.

“You have no idea how good you make me feel,” Cecil murmured, sliding his body between her legs. Haruka was slightly startled as his erection pressed into her thigh, but her attention was snatched away as he kissed her neck. His lips pressed into her skin, burning and fervent, marking her neck with his desires.

With a moan, Haruka melted into her deepest longings. “I need you,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around Cecil’s hips.

Cecil didn’t hesitate. He was already dripping at the sound of her cries and feeling of her skin under his lips. Slowly, he moved his member into her folds, and watched as Haruka writhed with enjoyment. He groaned at the sensation of her warmth around his shaft, thrusting in and out with fiery passion.

Soon, Haruka felt her mind drift away into lust. Her skin tingled in pleasure, and with every thrust, she felt herself burning with urgency. All at once, her senses heightened. It felt like her skin was glowing, light building in her chest and core. Her back arched and she began to cry out his name in need.

“H-Haruka…” Cecil mewled, shuddering as her walls tightened around him. He thrust faster and deeper, his arms wrapping around Haruka’s back and holding her close. His fingernails raked across her skin, and Haruka wailed in delight. Their passions suddenly erupted within them. A flash of green light burst behind Haruka’s eyes. Cecil moaned, spending himself inside of her, before collapsing next to her on the dishevelled silks.

Panting and hot, the pair lay exhausted on the bed, minds reeling. After regaining some breath, Haruka was the first to speak. “Cecil-kun, that was wonderful.”

“It felt so right,” he replied, “being with you like that. Did you feel it too?”

Haruka nodded. “I felt like I was glowing.”

“Me too.” He sat up and leant next to Haruka, noticing the mark on her neck. “I think I got a bit carried away though. Is your back okay?”

Haruka rolled onto her side. Sure enough, long, red scratches ran along her back from his fingernails. “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

Haruka shook her head. “It felt amazing at the time. Is it another side-effect?”

“Probably. There are certain things that become habit when you’ve been a cat.”

Haruka giggled, and Cecil grinned. He lay his head on Haruka’s chest, and they curled up into each other, falling asleep together in the afternoon light…

 

 

 

Haruka hazily opened her eyes. Ringo’s face stared back at hers with curiosity. “Haruka, how are you feeling?”

 She came to her senses, remembering where she was. Remembering Cecil. A vivid shade of crimson spread across her face. “The dream… I…”

“Exactly, just a dream,” Ringo reassured her, removing the device from Haruka’s head.

Haruka slowly sat upright, her mind whirling. Looking across, she could see Cecil felt the same way. _We… just..._

Saotome’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Miss Nanami, your time with Cecil is done. I trust that your feelings are beginning to reveal themselves, yes?”

 _You have no idea_ , she thought, unable to find her words.

“We’ll give you a moment of privacy to talk between yourselves,” Ringo said, leaving Cecil and Haruka alone in the room. 

Cecil and Haruka walked towards each other in silence, not sure where or how to begin.

After a moment, Cecil, spoke. “Haruka, I’m sorry if I went too far, I just-”

“Don’t apologise,” Haruka smiled, “it was exactly as I said before.” She paused blushing. “In fact, I wanted this a lot more than you realise.”

Cecil breathed out in relief. “The others don’t have to find out any of this.”

Haruka nodded. “And I won’t tell them about the ears either, I promise.”

This time Cecil blushed.  “Thank you, Haruka.”

A long pause settled in the room, before Cecil spoke again. “Haruka, I know that the next few days will be strange, especially when your dates with the others start again, but I hope that your heart can guide you. I’m not the only one who feels this way about you, so take as much time as you need. I’ll wait for you, my princess.” 

“Thank you, Cecil-kun. I won’t forget this.”

 

 

 

“You did WHAT?!”

Haruka blushed ashamedly as she sat opposite Tomochika. Her best friend had insisted on being debriefed after each set of dates, so they sat in Haruka’s room on the floor that evening, but she had virtually spat her hot cocoa across the room when Haruka had told her what had happened.

“I know, I know, but I just got so swept up, and-”

“My little Haruka! I knew deep down you weren’t as innocent as you appeared,” Tomochika said with a wink, “So?! What was it like?”

Haruka tilted her head to one side. “You don’t think badly of me?”

“What? If I had a chance with any of these hunks, they could do whatever they wanted in my dreams!” Tomochika laughed. “Don’t feel embarrassed at all.”

Haruka smiled and told her everything, carefully omitting the ears. “It felt so right, I can’t believe I supressed these feelings for so long.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear he was good to you,” Tomochika grinned, “I guess I don’t have to beat him up about it.”

Haruka laughed weakly. She knew her friend better than questioning the likelihood of that actually happening, knowing Tomochika probably would.

“But Cecil’s only the first date- who’s next?” Tomochika asked.

“I think, it’s Syo, starting the day after tomorrow.”

“Wow, no rest for the wicked! Well, every guy is different, don’t let your impressions with Cecil affect how you see the others.”

“I’ll do my best.” Haruka grinned, although she was unable to cast the memories of Cecil from her mind.


	3. Neutron Star Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is still reeling from her last date when Syo’s turn comes. For this chapter, listen to ‘Neutron Star Collision’ by Muse (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hZyH6_aIQ8).

Two nights had passed since Haruka’s dream with Cecil, but it still played on her mind. As excited as she was for her time with Syo, guilt had firmly entrenched itself in her thoughts. Those kisses, his hands… It was the morning of the dates with Syo, and all she could think of was Cecil. Rolling out of bed, Haruka slapped her face a little in frustration. _Enough, you have to be fair to Syo and give him a chance too_. Sleepily, she walked to her closet to find some clothes for the day, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Are they all planning to do this?_ Haruka thought, and hoped this time, the person wouldn’t dash away.

She wasn’t surprised to see that it was Syo waiting on the other side.  “Good morning, Syo-kun,” she greeted cheerfully, stifling a yawn.

“Good morning, Nanami,” Syo smiled. “I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“Not at all, I was just getting up. Can I help you with something?”

Syo blushed. “I-I have something for you, because I’m not good with words and things, and I’d like you to know how happy I am to spend this time with you and all. Here, it’s yours.” Syo handed Haruka a paper CD case. “Well, I’ll see you at breakfast then.” He gave a grin and a wave, and strolled down the corridor. Hearing the door click behind him, he let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. _That was honestly_ the _most terrifying thing I’ve ever done…_

Haruka placed the CD into the player, her mind flashing back to Cecil, but she pushed it from her mind and pressed play. A warm voice filled the room, a growl in the edge of the sound. The song began to build. She felt her heart rate rise, and as the chorus crashed down, she let herself be snatched away…

Tall, dark columns rose from the endlessly black ground. The sky had been extinguished, and Haruka felt as though her heart would burst like the stars. A pink glow flickered far out of her reach, but as she wished for it, it grew in intensity. Soon, it was a searing brightness, the columns casting long shadows. Running forwards, Haruka was compelled by the sight, and in the midst of her blindness, Syo embraced her in safety. _Now, I’ve got nothing left to lose, you take your time to choose…_ Slowly, Syo released his hold, and gently told Haruka “ _my love will be forever_ ”, his words tinged with promise and strength, and the columns faded into the light…

The piano chords rolled away as Haruka opened her eyes. _Syo… feels this way about me?_ She placed a hand on her face to find it burning and flushed. Slowly, she walked to her closet and chose a loose white t-shirt and black skirt for her date with Syo, and pondered the song as she washed her sleep away.

 

 

After the usual tension of breakfast, Syo invited Haruka back to his and Natsuki’s room. “So… what would you like to do today?” He collapsed himself down on to the couch, motioning for Haruka to join him. Her skirt billowed slightly as she sat, and Syo did everything in his power not to blush. His mind filled with thoughts of Cecil being with Haruka, how _touchy_ he was with her, and jealousy bubbled in his chest.

Haruka looked over, noticing something was off. “Are you okay, Syo-kun?”

Syo looked away. He couldn’t lie to Haruka. “Did Cecil… I… it’s not my place to ask, but are…” He sighed.

Haruka blushed, “Syo-kun, I-”

His expression darkened. “I swear if Cecil made you uncomfortable or… god forbid…”

“Syo!” Haruka’s eyes widened. “I promise he did nothing that upset me.” She blushed, and confessed a little of how she felt. “But I am looking forward to spending the next few days with you. I feel comfortable with you, more comfortable than any of the others.” Her own words startled her. _Maybe this whole exercise is good for me, I wouldn’t have been able to say that last week…_

Syo looked at Haruka in surprise, visibly embarrassed. “I’m sorry, that was unfair of me.” Looking into Haruka’s eyes, the fire in his belly sparked again. “Alright, let’s make the most of today.”

“Hmm… Are there any movies that you wanted to watch?”

“Oh yeah! The new season of Hyuga-sensei’s TV show arrived yesterday. We watched the last season together, so I was waiting to watch this one with you as well.”

Haruka smiled as he set up the DVD. It was true what she had said, spending time with Syo felt natural, and they had similar tastes in most things. “I’ll get some snacks,” she replied. 

“Just mind out- Natsuki’s been baking again.”

The day drifted past peacefully as the episodes played on. A few times, the pair were startled with some suspenseful scenes, but the fact that they were both scared simply made them laugh. It was late by the time they’d finished the season. Syo asked Haruka what she thought but stopped. Haruka was so comfortable, she’d fallen asleep on Syo’s shoulder. Her gentle snoring made his heart light up, so he pulled a blanket over her shoulders and carefully left her to sleep on the couch.

 

 

“Good morning Haru-chan!”

Haruka blearily opened her eyes to find Natsuki’s face smiling back at her, with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. “Natsuki? What are you doing in my room?”

“Haru-chan,” he teased, “you’re in our room!”

“EH?!” She bolted upright, entirely disorientated. Sure enough, she was still on the couch in Syo and Natsuki’s room. Ai was sitting in the corner at his computer looking over in curiosity.

“Morning, Nanami.” Syo’s voice sounded from behind her. “You fell asleep last night on the couch, and I didn’t want to wake you.” He scratched his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Haruka gradually remembered, and sighed in relief. “It’s okay, I was just confused. I’d probably better get back to my room.” She folded the blanket and gathered her things. “Thank you for letting me sleep, it was very kind of you.”

“No problem, Nanami,” Syo replied. “See you at breakfast.”

Haruka smiled and left, her face red from embarrassment. _How rude of me to fall asleep like that…_ Still, she felt rested, and was happy that Syo took care of her so well.

 

 

Haruka was, once again, at a loss. She’d left breakfast with Syo and then he asked to change her clothes. After some confusion about _exactly_ what he meant, he said something about going for a walk and needing appropriate shoes. Haruka had agreed and hastily shut the door behind her, still scarlet at what she thought he’d meant. Images of her and Syo undressing together filled her mind, and she nearly passed out. Haruka forced herself to breathe, changed her clothes and shoes, and returned to Syo, who was waiting in the corridor. He was having a little less success regaining his composure, but managed to hide it when she returned.

For a while, they strolled through the grounds, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze. Haruka was having a lovely time.

Well, until Syo stopped at the foot of a steep mountain.

“We’re going to walk up there?!”

Syo grinned. “Yep! I do this walk pretty regularly, keeps me fit for my scenes.”

Haruka grimaced. “So, this is what you meant by appropriate shoes…”

“Here, I’ll help you.” Stretching out his hand, he beckoned Haruka to follow. She swallowed, and accepted.

Two hours later, Haruka sat at the top of the mountain panting. Syo on the other hand, was ready for more.

“That was great! Doesn’t it just get your blood pumping?” He beamed.

Haruka was too exhausted for conversation. “Need… water…”

“Here you are.” Syo handed her the bottle. Haruka thirstily tipped it back, letting the cool liquid flow into her mouth. In her need, some of it spilled on her chin, dripping downwards and soaking her shirt. The cotton fabric clung to her skin. “Thanks for the water, Syo.”

Syo nearly passed out then and there. Supressing an erection for the second time that day, he turned away and tried to focus on the view.  “We should probably head back in a few minutes, so cool down while you can.”

 

 

After the perilous hiking adventure the day before, Syo decided that their final day together should be a little more low-key. They simply chatted in his room all afternoon after rehearsals, and joked about life.

“What do you mean, ‘tame Natsuki’? He’s impossible!” Syo argued.

“I’m sure I could. In fact, I bet I could even teach him to cook.” Haruka smiled.

Syo clutched his sides to stop the pains of laughter. “You’re on! If you can do that then I’ll wear his damn costumes!”

“I don’t know why you fight him on that, Syo-kun. You’d look adorable as a little Piyo-chan!” Haruka teased.

“Little? Adorable!?” Syo cried out.

“Yes, you would!”

_Whumph!_

Haruka clutched the pillow Syo had thrown at her, landing it squarely on her face, shocked.

“Nanami, I’m so sorry, I meant it as a joke,” Syo apologised. “Are you hur-”

He was interrupted by the same pillow thrown at force by Haruka. She sat there giggling.

“Why… that’s it. This means war!”

Pillows were battered as the pair laughed and shrieked, launching pillows at ferocious speeds. Eventually the fight disintegrated into hysterics, Syo tickling Haruka incessantly, tears streaming down her face.

“Syo-kuuun!” Haruka wailed and kicked.

Fatigued, the pair collapsed down on Syo’s bed, still chuckling.

“My chest… hurts so bad…” Syo groaned.

Ai’s face appeared above him. “That’s probably because the muscles surrounding your lungs are overworked.”

Syo nearly shrieked. “AI! What the hell?”

Ai gestured to the room. “I was observing for research. Your mess and laughter was contradictory to the pain you were attempting to inflict on each other.”

The pair sat up, wincing, and looked at their destruction.

“Sorry, Ai,” Haruka said, “I’ll get this cleaned up.”

She went to stand, but Ai, stopped her, examining her unnervingly close. “Hmm. It appears that your endorphin levels are raised. Is it possible that fighting with Syo makes you happy?”

Haruka blushed.

“Perhaps the physical contact that he gives you makes you happy as well?”

Her blush became a crimson wash on her face.

“Ai!” Syo scolded. “Stop treating Haruka like a guinea pig.”

Ai directed his attention at his roommate. “It appears that you also get the same satisfaction from physical contact with Nanami.”

Haruka smiled and began to rearrange the pillows as battle erupted between Syo and Ai. She did think about Ai’s words though. _Satisfied… Syo…_ Shaking her head, she went on with her task. After all, she would find out that evening in her dreams.

 

 

Haruka found herself in a cool, grey room. Dark carpet brushed the soles of her feet, and a fireplace crackled nearby. The bed in the centre of the room seemed to curve out of the floor in a soft wave. Haruka looked down, remembering that her clothes changed with each dream as well. This time, she was in a short black skirt and a tight-fitting blouse, and the outfit felt revealing and bold. _Maybe I could actually get away with this look. Who would have thought?_

A door across the room opened and Syo stepped through. “Nanami.”

Haruka walked over, meeting him halfway. “Syo-kun, I-”

“Before you say anything Nanami, just know that… that… I love you.”

Emboldened by her own feelings, Haruka kissed him strongly. His surprise was evident as he moved back, but then pressed his lips back against hers. Soon, they were gasping for each other, their kisses more frantic, and their hands more desperate. Haruka grabbed Syo’s hat, and threw it across the room, running her fingers through his hair. Syo moaned in approval. He moved his hands underneath Haruka’s skirt, cupping her and drawing her hips close to his. She could feel his hardness pressing against her.

“Are you sure?” Syo asked breathlessly.

“Very,” Haruka whispered in his ear, making him twitch against her.

Overjoyed, he gave her earlobe a gentle bite, smiling when she squeaked, and began to undress her. He undid the blouse, leaving a purpling mark on one breast above the lacy bra. Haruka pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His muscled features were breathtaking- she couldn’t resist tracing her fingers over them. Never before had she let this side of her free. She had bottled up all of her desires, and tonight, they were spilling over with Syo.

She didn’t regret a thing.

Soon, all that remained of their clothes was their underwear. Syo gazed at Haruka, standing before him in black lace, noticing how wet she was becoming. “Tell me you want me, Haruka,” he said, rubbing his fingers against the dampening fabric.

Haruka moaned into his ear. “Please.”

Syo shuddered at that single word and brought her over to the bed. Tugging away their underwear, they crashed together in a flurry of desire. Haruka forced Syo onto his back, straddling him, lowering herself down onto his hardness. As he filled her, she cried out. Her mind went blank with lust, her core tingling with pleasure. Syo closed his eyes in a breathless gasp. Her softness was addictive, and every curve glistened as she moved. He began to thrust as Haruka moved up and down, finding their rhythm as they savoured the sensations, wild and unbridled.

Soon, Haruka’s back was arching. Syo reached forward and began rubbing at the peak above her folds. She let out a moan of pleasure as he thrusted and rubbed, streaks of lightning flashing behind her eyes.

He caught her as her arms failed and carefully rolled her onto her back. Haruka breathed heavily as they gazed at each other hungrily.

“Need more?” Syo asked, rubbing at her wetness.

Haruka pulled him downwards and licked in a long, slow motion along his collarbone and neck.

A warm shiver ran along Syo’s spine. As she sucked on his neck, he thrust himself inside of her in deep strokes. He held her in a strong, warm embrace as he moved, and Haruka had no choice but to grab at anything she could- fistfuls of his hair, the linen beneath them. All control had been lost. She felt so liberated.

Syo couldn’t hold back any longer. The pleasure on Haruka’s face and her delicate cries were sending him spinning. As she tightened again, he lost any grip he had, letting out an almighty yell. With powerful strokes, he spent himself and every ounce of energy he had left. Haruka felt the wave of orgasm crashing down in a flash of pink light. Syo rested inside of her for a moment, barely able to move, before gently collapsing on the bed next to her.

For a moment, they lay on their backs, panting. Haruka let out a stifled giggle.

“Haruka? What is it?”

“That was so… unlike me,” she laughed.

“You can’t deny it though,” Syo replied, “that was incredible.”

“I felt so free.” Haruka laughed even more, and Syo couldn’t help but join in. Rolling in towards each other, Syo took her hand and gave her a kiss.

“I’m glad,” he said, and the pair slipped into a contented sleep…

 

 

Waking up the second time was slightly less awkward for Haruka. Syo on the other hand was still completely shocked. Again, they were allowed some privacy to talk about what had happened.

Syo was speechless.

“Syo, are you alright?”

“Yes? I’m a little bit stunned to be honest.”

“Was it… was I okay?”

“How can you even ask that? It was more than I’d ever dreamed of! I just… wasn’t expecting you to feel the same way about me.” He blushed.

“Me neither, actually. But you helped me find that side of me. Thank you.” Haruka planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which reddened further.

“I guess that’s it for a while, huh?” Syo said. “Just make sure the other guys treat you right, okay?”

Haruka nodded. “I know. I won’t forget this.”

“Me neither,” Syo smiled.

 

 

“HARUKA!?”

Another date over, another session with Tomochika, and it seems more hot cocoa spat across the room.

“Tomo-chan, I didn’t, well, maybe I did mean to… but still!”

“I’m not lecturing you, I’m happy for you!” Tomochika grinned. “Made you feel free, did it? I’m not surprised, you wild girl.”

“It was strange how different it was to Cecil. They were both so… passionate,” Haruka blushed, “but in such different ways.”

“Of course! Every guy is different, and Syo being so full of energy…” Tomochika feigned a swoon. “I’d be his damsel in distress any day.”

They talked through the night, Haruka gleaning as much knowledge as possible from her more-experienced friend, and wondering how her next set of dates would compare to these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if I hadn't mentioned it before, I own noooothing except my words.


End file.
